Aurora Potter?
by iCheat
Summary: The Weasley twins get a little intoxicated and chaos ensues for the famous Harry Potter, but how does Draco come into it? No OCs and totally Cannon up to the fifth book, happens somewhere between the breakup of the DA and Fred and George leaving. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Written in my spare time I actually posted it for one of my friends. Enjoy!**

* * *

"BAM! And it is done!"

"Hey you di' it right! Way go Fed!"

"I told you I'd been *hic* practising George."

"Yeah but, we drank all tha' Fire Whiskey. Tha's impessive magic when you drunk."

"Pfft, drunk. We're fine.*hic* We'll get up in the morning and put him right."

"True, true. And Umbidge, tha' cow, thought she'd ca, cau, caught us."

"Yeah, *hic*, lay him down."

" 'Er, Fed. He's an 'er now."

" 'Kay, lay her down, and lets go to bed."

"Good plan. Where we? Ah, pfft, 'he's fine, le's go."

So the two, very drunk, Weasleys stumbled up to Gryffindor tower and collapsed into their beds. They were totally unscathed from their night time stroll. They would, however, wake up with splitting head aches and no clue what they did last night…

* * *

Harry woke up feeling really odd. On the upside, no weird dreams about funny corridors, on the down side, the floor was hard, and cold. Moreover, he was waking up on the floor. Not entirely unusual, but there were no beds in sight and he distinctly remembered going to bed last night.

He also felt like something was off with the way he held himself. He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh, why was life never normal? Why was his hair flat, silky smooth, and falling past his shoulders? Wide eyed, Harry pulled a lock of hair into view. This was not his hair! Except that it was, but it was girl's hair! He finally looked down at himself and noticed two rather distinct bulges in his chest.

_Bloody hell,_ was his immediate thought, followed by, _Gotta find Hermione, Hermione will fix it. She'll explain why I woke up as a girl in a strange part of the castle._

Actually this part of the castle wasn't all that strange, it was vaguely familiar from about his…second year? Yeah, that was it. It was the time he snuck into the Slytherin Common room…

_Oh damn it. This is brilliant, well done Harry this is a whole new level of bad. Not to mention if you go to Hermione like this, you'll look like a pervert. Some idiot Gryffindor thought it'd be funny to turn you into a girl._

"What are you doing?" Asked a cold, and irritatingly familiar voice. Though, he'd never heard it with that note of surprise and confusion.

"Plotting to kill some Gryffindors," He replied, answering honestly because he couldn't be bothered thinking of a convincing lie. Draco Malfoy laughed. Not the normal cold chuckle Harry was used to but a normal laugh. He stared at the blond boy in shock. Draco knelt down next to him and looked at him curiously.

"So, not to sound like I'm defending the lions," he started, a gentle half smile in place, "But what'd they do to deserve your wrath?"

"I," Harry started, then he faltered, _now_ was the time to lie, "I'm not sure, but I can't remember a lot of things. Really basic things like what house I'm in, and I woke up in this hall. In only this stupid boy's night gown, but I know it was because of some stupid Gryffindor. And I'm cold."

The last part sounded very childish but, to be fair, Gryffindor tower was a lot warmer than the dungeons and he felt rather fragile being in a female body. Overall it was unsettling, irritating and made him feel very vulnerable. Draco laughed again, that same weird, warm laugh.

"Can you remember your name at least?" He asked, throwing his cloak around Harry, who gave him a very confused look.

"Aurora," he answered, he couldn't seem to tear his eyes from Draco's and had answered with the first name that popped into his head. Wasn't Aurora the name of sleeping beauty? Great, now he was sleeping beauty.

"Aurora," Draco repeated with a smile, "That's a pretty name. Now, up you get, I'm sure one of the teachers can sort this out."

"No!" Harry exclaimed, for the first time noticing how shrill his voice was, Draco's eyebrows furrowed and he continued quickly, "I don't want anyone to know. It's embarrassing."

Harry looked up at Draco with sad, begging eyes, hoping against hope that he wouldn't be forced to go see a teacher. What would they do? He didn't think there was anyone at Hogwarts named Aurora, what would they do with him? Kick him out probably.

"Do you know your family name, blood status, anything along those lines?" Draco asked after a moment, looking thoughtfully resigned.

"Um, h-halfblood?" Harry offered uncertainly. Why was Draco asking this?

"Halfblood, yeah, I can work with that," Draco nodded, offering Harry his hand with a triumphant grin, "C'mon let's go."

"Wh-where are we going?" Harry asked, even as he took Draco's hand and allowed the blonde to lead him through the halls.

"Shh, let me do the talking ok," Draco commanded, looking slightly more like his usual self, "Don't pull your wand and don't say anything that could piss them off. We Slytherins can be a temperamental bunch. Just stand behind me and look cute. You seem good at that."

With that Harry was pulled into the Slytherin common room, not even able to fully realise that Draco had called him cute, and was gazing around the large green room for the second time in his life. The first person to acknowledge Draco's arrival was Blaise Zabini. He walked over to the pair calmly, showing no signs that he saw Harry-probably because Harry was currently hiding behind Draco like a scared little girl.

"Hey Draco, we were starting to wonder where you'd gone, out so early on a Saturday" Blaise said with a smirk, suddenly he noticed Harry peaking over Draco's shoulder, he raised an eyebrow, "But now I see worrying was pointless. Where did you find this beautiful bird?"

Harry felt himself flush at being called beautiful by another boy, but he was in the Slytherin common room he did something stupid and he was dead. He would like to avoid that. He managed a shy smile, looking up through his lashes.

"Some Gryffindor's pulled a prank on her," Draco answered, then he chuckled, "First thing she said was that she wanted to kill them. Anyway, have you seen Pansy?"

"Oh, sure, I'll go get her for you," before he turned away he gave Harry a wink, "Hey, love the spirit. Bet those lions will regret whatever they did to you."

"Nice job," Draco commended, walking easily through the common room giving out waves and nods to various people, "Now, Pansy talks a lot but she'll help you out. Just agree with most everything she says and you'll be fine."

"Oh, um, sure," Harry agreed, nodding his understanding. Just then the familiar form of Pansy Parkinsen skipped towards them.

"Hey, Draco," she said with a grin, "Blaise told me you wanted my help with something. Oh, she is pretty." Pansy added, looking Harry up and down. "What's with those clothes?"

"Pansy, Aurora. Aurora, Pansy," Draco informed them, "Aurora, why don't you go sit down. I'll explain everything to Pansy."

"Oh, sure thing," Harry replied wandering over to an armchair and sitting down cross legged in it. He sat there and chewed his lip, watching Pansy and Draco talk. Eventually the pair walked over to him and Pansy smiled brightly.

"C'mon then," She said in a friendly voice, "I'll lend you some clothes."

"I, you, um, ok," Harry spluttered, allowing Pansy to pull him towards the girls' dormitory. Once they were there Harry was seated on Pansy's bed as she began to rummage through clothes.

"So Aurora, that is a pretty name," Pansy spoke as she rummaged, "I don't know why I've never noticed you before. Anyway Draco told me about what happened, those Gryffindor's just don't know where to draw the line do they? I mean, pulling a girl from her bed and dumping her in the dungeons? That's just plain cruel. That aside, you can't really do much if you can't even remember your own house can you? You're lucky it was Draco who found you, it could have been a lot worse if it were some other guy, but Draco wouldn't take advantage like that."

"Yeah," Harry replied dazedly, something slowly dawning on him, "He…he called me cute!"

"Well, you are cute," Pansy agreed, "Draco's always been straight up like that. Still, don't go getting your hopes up. He's yet to be serious about any girl."

"But, aren't you and he?" Harry asked uncertainly.

"Oh no," Pansy replied, laughing a little, "Everyone thinks so but no. It's all about keeping up an image really. Here," She handed Harry a pile of clothes, "That's everything you should need. If anything doesn't fit just let me know. The bathrooms over there."

"Thank you," Harry said, "But, um, aren't these Slytherin robes?"

"What?" Pansy asked, then she looked at Harry and smiled, "Yeah, Draco said that because you don't know what house you're in you can be an honorary Slytherin until we work it out. Slytherin's look out for their own."

"Right," Harry answered as he walked into the bathroom. He stopped just inside the door, out of sight of Pansy, as he realised it was a girls bathroom. It wasn't actually his first time in a girls bathroom, no, the first time there had been a troll. The other times had been throughout his second year as he searched for clues to the Chamber of Secrets, and brewed a Polyjuice potion, which was, of course, how he'd gotten into the SLytherin common room the first time.

Sighing at the unfairness of everything he went through Harry laid out the clothes Pansy had given him. Problem one, a bra, he didn't know how to put on a bra! Oh well, never too late to learn after all, another sigh. Then there were the Slytherin robes which weren't really a problem, except that it went entirely against his nature to put them on (Slytherin _and_ female robes! Sigh). Then there were his nickers…Why had Pansy given him a lacy pair?!

* * *

Draco sat in the common room, thinking over his morning so far. He hadn't even had breakfast yet, which wasn't really a problem because Slytherins tended to be early rises so if Pansy and Aurora were quick they could still get to breakfast on time. Finding a strange girl, he'd never seen before, who couldn't remember so much as her own house and was making death threats to Gryffindors, in the dungeons was definitely going to have to go on his list of weirdest things that ever happened to him at school. Now he'd said Pansy should lend the girl some clothes and make her an 'honorary Slytherin'. Though, he had _no_ idea where that had come from, yet here he was, waiting for the two of them to come back down.

Aurora really was pretty. Especially her eyes, rather Slytherin really, though they did remind him a bit of Potter's eyes. He wasn't really worried by that, he couldn't see Potter making death threats to his own house, or accepting Slytherin help…or being a girl for that matter. Why was that the last thing on his list? Besides, Aurora didn't where glasses, or if she did she hadn't told him. Good thing too, he didn't think they had any spare glasses handy. They could always nick Potter's if they really needed too.

As he was thinking this through Aurora and Pansy came downstairs, fully dressed in Slytherin best. He gave them a smile and nodded approvingly.

"Nice job Pansy," he commended as they reached him, looking over Aurora, "Pity you weren't a Slytherin, it suits you. Are you going to join us for breakfast, Pansy? I imagine Vincent and Gregory are already down there eating everything in sight."

"Sure thing," Pansy smiled, "I'll find Blaise and meet you down there."

Harry stared as they talked. Did the Slytherins always smile this much? They all seemed really friendly, it was freaking him out, almost as much as the black lacy underwear he was wearing. Pansy had told him that she and Draco weren't actually dating, but, as Draco was one of the more influential families, it was expected he seem like he was fixed with a pureblood. Though she was also pretty sure that there was no way she and Draco would end up married. Apparently a lot of the things Slytherins did were just to maintain an image. Merlin, did that girl talk! Harry continued staring at Draco as Pansy walked off and he was turned around.

"What's up?" Draco asked, noticing Harry's stare. Harry shrugged, now that he was over the shock, mostly, he was able to be more like himself. Though not too much lest someone figure it out.

"It's just I don't remember you ever calling Crabbe and Goyle by their first names," he said nonchalantly, very focused on his voice now. It was gentle and soft, extremely weird for him.

"Oh, that's because I don't generally do so when others can hear," Draco answered thoughtfully, "Their families are considered below mine so that's what's expected."

"It sounds like you do a lot of things just because that's what's expected," Harry replied with a frown. Draco laughed, nodding slightly.

"I did tell you Pansy like to talk a lot," He said, grinning, "What did you think of her?"

"She seemed nice," Harry replied thoughtfully, "You were right about her talking a lot. I think we have a very different view in clothing though."

"What do you mean?" Draco asked, eyebrows furrowing as he looked at Aurora again, "Is there something wrong with her robes?"

Harry blushed, realising what he said. He wasn't actually talking about the clothes Draco could _see_. Draco seemed to realise this, and he laughed again.

"Sorry," he chuckled, "I thought she'd be the most likely to fit you. You're not uncomfortable, right?"

"No," Harry replied, still blushing. They were almost at the Great hall now, "Hey Draco?"

"Yeah"

"Thanks. For everything. I don't know what I'd have done on my own." Harry wasn't sure where it came from but he needed to say it. Draco smiled.

"Not a problem," he answered warmly, "Happy to help someone so pretty."

_He did it again,_ Harry thought, _he keeps calling me pretty. It's really weird_. He watched Draco out the corner of his eye as they entered the Great hall. The warm smile transformed into the smirk Harry was more accustomed to. He led harry to the Slytherin table, which was definitely a good things as Harry had been prepared to walk across the hall and take his regular seat with Ron and Hermione. A very disastrous decision considering his current appearance, specifically the Slytherin robes.

He sat opposite Draco so that he could watch the Gryffindor table. Ron seemed relaxed, and was devouring his food, Hermione on the other hand was looking around worriedly. He was going to have to find a way to tell her he was fine or else she'd owl someone saying he was missing.

Crabbe and Goyle were, indeed, stuffing their faces and Harry couldn't help but be reminded of Ron. He concluded it was because they all seemed to love their food and would eat wholeheartedly without caring about their surroundings. He also decided never to mention this similarity to Ron. Draco was sitting next to Crabbe, who had Goyle on his other side. Harry, following the blondes lead, starting filling his plate.

_Ah, breakfast,_ He thought idly, _You have no idea how much I appreciate your normalness. _

He'd just stared eating when Blaise and Pansy walked in. Blaise sat down next to Draco and Pansy sat opposite him, next to Harry. They ate in silence and Harry continued to watch Hermione and Ron across the room.

"What are you staring at?" Blaise asked, looking at Harry, who jumped slightly at the distraction.

"Where's Potter?" Pansy answered for Harry. Draco turned to look over at the Gryffindor table.

"Don't know," He said with a frown, Ron and Hermione started getting up, "I guess I'll just ask, won't I?"

Harry got up with Draco, deciding that it was probably best to stick with him. Crabbe and Goyle got up as well, giving Harry confused looks as they followed Draco. Ron groaned and pointed the group out to Hermione as they approached, they were just outside the Great hall.

"Hey Granger, Weasel," Draco said coldly, "Where's Pot head?"

"None of your business Malfoy," Ron snapped.

"Oooh, in a foul mood Weasel? Is Potty missing? Get killed in his sleep, perhaps?"

"C'mon Ron," Hermione said, pushing him past the Slytherins.

"Have you seen that girl before?" Ron asked, voice quiet but still loud enough for the group to hear, Harry raised an eyebrow, "Looks like Malfoy decided he needed some new arm candy."

"Ronald!" Hermione reprimanded, "Just because Fred and George yelled at you for being too loud…"

They were out of hearing range now. Harry stared after his friends, silently having a mental breakdown.

"You ok?" Draco asked watching Harry worriedly. Harry nodded uncertainly.

"I'm fine," He answered, eyes slightly glazed, "I've been through worse. I'm fine."

…

Pros-No glasses

-Draco (since when did I call him that?!) and every other Slytherin is nice.

Cons-Three Slytherins (Blaise/Pansy/Draco) have called me pretty and/or cute

-Currently a Slytherin

-Ron called me arm candy (He doesn't even talk like that!)

-I'm a freaking girl!

Things to ponder-The Slytherins are mean/prejudice to keep up an image

-Who did this and how shall I kill them?

-What will I do if I'm still like this on Monday?

-How do I contact Hermione and tell her not to tell anyone I'm missing?

-…Where am I going to sleep?

"Er, Draco," Harry started hesitantly, "Thanks, for, everything you've done for me but, where am I supposed to sleep?"

Draco looked up from his book with a raised eyebrow, clearly very ready to accept any form of distraction.

_Why's he looking at me like that?_ Harry thought, shifting uncomfortably, _I get that he's probably bored, but it's not like…_

"N-no," he spluttered suddenly, "That's not what I, I just, I'm a little…" Harry was blushing furiously and Draco smirked at him.

"Don't worry," the blond assured, after watching Harry fidget for a little while, "I can get you into one of the guest rooms. You innocence is perfectly safe."

Harry's blush darkened and he continued to fidget, Draco, much to Harry's dismay, seemed to notice this. He got up and shifted Harry's chair so he was facing away from the table. He then put one hand on the back of Harry's chair and leaned forward into Harry's face. Harry tried to sink back into the chair, desperately hoping that the floor would open up and swallow him. Draco's mouth was right beside his ear now and Harry could feel the other boy's breathe.

"Of course, that's only if you want it to be," Draco breathed, Harry shuddered as he pulled away. He tried valiantly to ignore his rapidly beating heart.

_Oh God, __**Draco Malfoy**__ is hitting on me,_ He thought, head spinning slightly, _Oh God, I cannot get any lower. What am I going to do?_

"Anyway, I'm calling it a day," Draco announced, as though he hadn't just been sexually harassing some girl he'd only met this morning, Harry glared at his back, "We can continue looking through memory charms another time. You know the way back to the Common room right? If you're not back before curfew someone's going to come looking for you, alright?"

"Yeah, I guess," Harry replied, they'd been in the library for a while, much to Draco's annoyance. They still hadn't found anything, which wasn't really helped by the fact that Draco had been looking at memory charms while Harry was looking through advanced transfiguration books. Fortunately something had been gained in the afternoon, Harry had managed to get one of Hermione's notebooks. She'd dropped it earlier and he'd seized the opportunity, then, with some work, he managed to redesign his hand writing so that people wouldn't recognise Aurora's as his own. He scribbled a quick note to her, telling her not to worry, he was fine, but something came up and they should cover for him for as long as possible.

He sighed, pushing away from the table now that Draco was gone. He felt a small jolt in his stomach as he thought of Draco, remembering the feel of him breathing in his ear. No! He did so not want his thoughts going there! Draco was only hitting on him because he looked like a chick. Apparently a pretty chick, but that was beside the point.

"Ah, I need to sleep," Harry grouched pulling his stuff together, he began wandering up to Gryffindor tower, keeping in mind that he couldn't hang around. He doubted anyone would be up this late, it was getting close to curfew. When did that happen?

"Glad those bloody headaches finally wore off," announced a familiar voice.

"Yeah, thanks to Madam Pomfrey, remember anything yet Fred?"

"Not a lick."

With the Weasley twins coming towards him Harry followed his first instinct, which was drop the notebook and hide.

"What's that?" Fred asked as they walked up to the notebook, "Looks like Hermione's."

"We better give it back," George advised, "She had to put up with a pissed off Ron all day because of us."

"He was being loud," Fred argued, "He should have more respect for those with hangovers."

The two arguing, Weasley's made their way into the Common room and Harry, confident Hermione would get his message, began heading to the dungeons. He paused for a moment to realise he was heading down to the Slytherin Common room feeling perfectly safe-if not entirely happy with the situation-he took a moment to be horrified about this before remember he had nowhere else to go and continuing his trek down the halls. Life sucked.

Harry entered the Common room and was immediately pulled to the side and shushed by someone he assumed was Pansy.

"What's going…"

"Shh."

"I told her to be back before curfew."

"It's not curfew yet."

"And? Blaise I think you're forgetting the seriousness of her situation."

"C'mon Draco, it can't be that bad. She can still remember her name right? And she's got us looking out for her now what's to worry about?"

Harry was immensely confused. He assumed they were talking about him and, therefore, that the argument would cease if he showed that he was back. Pansy apparently disagreed with this as she held him back, one hand over his mouth so he didn't try to interrupt again. He also felt oddly touched at Blaise's sentiment that the Slytherin's backed him up, rather than bristling as he should have been at the assumption he couldn't look after himself.

"She can't even remember what house she's in! What if she can't remember her way around the castle?"

"She seemed to find the library just fine," Baise pointed out.

_Yeah, but only because I'm so used to Hermione hiding out in there and I needed to know the fastest way to her at a moment's notice,_ Harry thought in response.

"She didn't exactly handle herself well when faced with Granger and Weasley either," Draco pointed out.

_I'd like to see how you handle having you best mate call you arm candy, Harry_ argued, _And you didn't call him Weasel. That's…interesting._

"I heard, it was probably more the suddenness," Blaise said sagely, "And any idea's where Potter went?"

"No clue, and why would I care?" Draco asked, glancing at his watch.

"Because usually you're always harping on about Potter but right now you just keep talking about Aroura," Blaise answered, then mumbled, "I think I may be losing a bet."

"I'm going to look for…Pansy what are you doing?"

"Oh, um, I was just making sure no one got in your way," Pansy smiled, removing her hand, to which Harry took great, exaggerated gulps of air before smirking up at her. Pansy gave him a light prod in the ribs and he almost laughed before he bumped into Draco, who looked kinda pissed.

"So, when did you get back?" He asked in his cold drawling voice.

"Just a little while ago, but Pansy pulled me out of the way before I could say anything," Harry explained, lifting himself off the floor and dusting himself off, "I'm sorry if I worried you, I just got a little distracted."

"You shouldn't be staying out so close to curfew anyway," Blaise pointed out, "Especially if you wanna avoid teachers."

"Good point, I'll keep that in mind," Harry smiled, Draco seemed to have calmed down now so Harry turned back to him, "It'd been a really long day could you…?"

"Room, right," Draco replied with a sigh, gesture towards an extra corridor, "Just there, Pansy's already set out some extra clothes."

"Good plan Aurora, I'm heading to bed too," Pansy announced, leaping forward and giving both the boys a peck on the cheek, "Night Draco. Night Blaise. If you need anything Aurora, come get me."

"Yeah, I'm off to bed," Harry nodded, unthinkingly following Pansy's example and giving both boys a peck on the cheek before heading up to his room.

"What some company?" Blaise asked coyly.

"No thanks," Harry answered, a smirk appearing on his face, "Besides, Draco promised my innocence would be safe, which of course means I will hold him personally responsible if anything happens."

_Suck it,_ Harry thought venomously, _This my masterful revenge for the library. Damn you Slytherins are rubbing off on me._

Blaise laughed while Draco gave him a completely stunned look. Harry giggled-had a minor freak out over the fact that he now giggled-and went up to bed. Draco just stood there in shock, part of him trying to work out why his insides were squirming from a simple peck on the cheek.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke up the next morning in a rather classic way for someone who had just had their world flipped upside down, with no idea where he was and a minor heart attack. For a moment he blinked at the ceiling, trying to remember why he was in green room, then he rolled over and was forcibly reminded of his current plight.

Groaning The-Boy-Who-Lived turned girl sat up and rubbed his face. This was _so_ much fun. He dragged himself out of bed and began sifting through the clothes Pansy had left out for him.

_Damn it, more lacy underwear. Does she own anything normal?_ Harry thought dejectedly, _But I don't really have a choice. Pfft, what would Pansy say if she ever realised that famous Harry Potter was wearing her underwear? I'd be dead, I don't know what they'd say anymore but I'd be dead. Very dead as I now know way more than a non-Slytherin should know._

Harry sat down at this reminder, he was a Slytherin, even if only an honorary Slytherin, but if he didn't want anyone questioning his sudden appearance he should probably act more like a Slytherin. He was probably ok when it was just the Slytherins, but he needed to be meaner around other people, or colder, or…something.

"What are you thinking about?" Pansy asked, making Harry jump as she broke into his thoughts.

"Er, I was just thinking that, you guys have done so much for me, and I'm not really doing anything to help," Harry replied, "So I was trying to work out how I could be more Slytherin. You know, to avoid suspicion?" Pansy blinked at him for a moment before laughing.

"It's not a big deal, but it's nice that your thinking about it seriously," Pansy assured him, "And it's not that hard to be Slytherin, mostly you just act like you above everyone else, treat others as though they're not worth a second thought, and be sure of yourself. In a way it's a great confidence booster."

Harry stared at the floor, he wasn't exactly brilliant at setting himself above others, though it seemed to happen a fair bit. He could probably manage that, he'd seen Draco do it often enough, the real problem would be being mean, especially to the Gryffindors who he was usually friends with.

"I'm not sure if I can do that," He mumbled, Pansy gave him an encouraging smile.

"It's not that hard, just think of someone who really pisses you off and think, 'I will prove I am better than you by acting superior and not letting you have any effect on me!' and you can throw in a maniacal laugh if you want," she added thoughtfully, "It can help get you in the right mood."

"Ok," Harry nodded, looking thoughtful, "Maybe I can do this." _The biggest challenge will just be Ron and Hermione._

"Good, well your dressed, we're feeling confident, to breakfast! Before Vincent and Gregory eat everything," Pansy giggle, and Harry followed her downstairs, smiling at the girl's enthusiasm.

"What took you so long?" Blaise asked as they walked into the Common room.

"I was running over how to act Slytherin," Pansy shrugged.

"Really?" Blaise asked, turning to Harry, "Ok I got one, when you see other Slytherins it's like you're saying, 'I am a badass, and I recognise that you, too, are a badass'." He nodded solemnly at what he thought was very sound advice and Harry just snickered slightly.

**Draco** walked into the room just then and raised an eyebrow.

"What's going on?" he asked, Pansy was arguing with Blaise about something and Aurora was just standing there watching, looking immensely entertained.

"They're advising me on the best ways to act Slytherin," Aurora informed him, looking away from the pair to smile at him, before turning back to watch, "Or they were."

"Of course," Draco nodded, "Want to head down to breakfast?"

"Will, they be ok if we leave them?" Aurora asked concernedly.

"Well, they've yet to kill each other, I'm sure they'll be fine," Draco shrugged, heading out of the Common room. Aurora fell into step beside him as they wandered down the halls to breakfast. "Sleep well?" Draco asked casually.

"Definitely," Aurora laughed, she had a really pretty laugh, "Waking up in a bed is brilliant."

"Yes, isn't it though?" Draco laughed, he hadn't even thought of that. They were coming up to the Great Hall now and Draco schooled his features, noticing Aurora watched him as he did so he raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing," Aurora replied, but as he watched Aurora adopted a smirk similar to the one she'd had last night when teasing him and Blaise and the pair walked into the Hall looking confident and powerful.

"Hello, Aurora," Gregory greeted, "Hey Draco." Vincent nodded his acknowledgement, as he was still in the middle of chewing.

**Harry** again sat opposite Draco to watch the Gryffindor table. Hermione and Ron appeared to be arguing over something, Ron turned away to go back to his food and Hermione retaliated by hitting him with the book she was holding. Harry snickered quietly, causing Draco to raise an eyebrow.

"Potter's sidekicks are arguing," Harry answered, having heard Ron and Hermione termed with that before. **Draco** turned to look across the Hall.

"So they are, the Wiz kid himself is still missing though," He nodded. Blaise and Pansy wandered into the Great Hall now and took up their seats from the day before.

"Potter's still missing," Pansy announced, Draco raised an eyebrow and heard Aurora giggled slightly.

"Wonder where he's at," Blaise nodded, giving the still fighting couple a sceptical look, "Any idea's Draco?"

"Why should I care?" Draco shrugged. Blaise and Pansy shared a look that pissed Draco off immensely, but seemed to confuse Aurora.

"I guess it's good the lovebirds get some alone time though," Pansy pointed out, "They are so into each other, right Aurora?"

"Oh, absolutely," Aurora nodded.

"You're making this assumption on the fact that they argue a lot," Draco pointed out, "So do you and Blaise."

"Merlin Draco, that's disgusting," Blaise cut in, "That's just, no. It'd be like Potter and Granger, never gonna happen."

"I'm with Blaise, there is no way I'd every date him," Pansy nodded, "It'd be weird."

Draco rolled his eyes while Aurora raised an eyebrow at the antics. Of course, he knew that the pair were never getting together, he wasn't sure _who_ they actually liked, he was fairly sure they did though. That was one of the reasons they were so close, they both just _knew_, way more than one person should know. Also amazingly good at figuring things out, damn they were annoying.

"So are you two going to be in the library again today?" Pansy asked suddenly, Draco grunted.

"I don't know, it'd probably just be easier to figure out who did it," Aurora offered thoughtfully.

"So the main suspects?" Blaise asked, everyone sat in thought for a moment, thinking over which Gryffindors could pull this off.

"Weasley twins!" They all announced together, having come to the conclusion that they were the only ones stupid enough to pull such a large scale prank.

"OK, so what do we do now that we worked that out?" Pansy asked.

"Ask the little Weasley where his brothers are," Aurora suggested, gesturing to where Ron and Hermione were now getting up from the table.

"You really want to do that?" Blaise asked, even as the little group got up from the table.

"What are they going to do so close to so many teachers?" Draco asked.

"Fair point," Blaise agreed.

They stood just outside the Great Hall and waited for the two Gryffindors to show up. It didn't take long and they were still having a hushed argument as they walked through the doors.

"Oi, Weasel," Draco called, Ron turned, looking irritated.

"What do you want Malfoy? Harry's not with us, shove off," Ron snapped, Hermione frowned at him.

"The world doesn't revolve around Potter," Aurora pointed out, in a way that made Ron seem extremely stupid for not realising it and got her an impressed look from Blaise, "Besides, we were actually wondering your idiot brothers were. Any ideas?"

"I, uh," Ron was caught off guard by the sudden attack from a girl who had seemed so shy yesterday.

"Of course not," Aurora huffed, rolling her eyes at the stupidity of him, "Don't hurt yourself. Granger, you're the brains, have you seen the idiot duo?"

"Fred and George have been going over something in the Common room all morning," Hermione snapped back, "And I don't see how any of that is you're business."

"It is because we want it to be," Draco shrugged, "Anyway, let's get out of here. This company isn't good for our reputations."

"Nice job," Blaise commended Aurora once they were out of hearing distance, "Didn't know you had it in you. You really took our advice on bored."

"Oh, absolutely, Mr Badass," Aurora laughed, Draco really liked her laugh, he walked silently along beside her as she chatted to the others, "Besides, that was more my revenge for calling me arm candy yesterday."

"Remind me to stay off you're bad side," Blaise laughed, "But that was something, hey Draco?"

"He's right, it was very impressive," Draco nodded, offering Aurora a smile. She smiled back, looking pleased with the compliment. Pansy laughed and threw her arm around Aurora.

"We can track down those two trouble makers later," she announced, "You've been through a lot, you need to relax. See ya boys!"

"Ok, you two have fun with that," Blaise replied sceptically as Pansy dragged Aurora off, then he turned to Draco, "We, my friend, need to talk."

Draco could already see his day going downhill with that one sentence. Sighing dejectedly he allowed Blaise to throw his hand over his shoulder and guide him down to the dungeons.

* * *

"Yes, I think she's cute, I did nothing to hide this, what's your point?" Blaise asked, barely with holding a sigh.

"Some really cute girl just appears out of nowhere and we've never so much as noticed her," Draco snapped, "How does that happen Blaise? How does no one notice someone like her?"

"Draco," Blaise demanded suddenly, in a very level, calm voice, "Please tell me you are not trying to come up with a conspiracy theory to explain why you're attracted to a girl? I realise you have some issues, but I have to draw the line somewhere."

"But she's messing with my head Blaise!" Draco whined, Blaise was glad they'd moved up to the dorms, rather than remaining in the Common room, Draco's image would be shattered, "Everything seems different now!"

"Just because she's made you stop think about Potter doesn't make her evil," Blaise chided, though it was having a negative effect on his betting life, "It's not going to kill you to actually have feelings about one girl."

"You are not even trying to be helpful," Draco snapped, flopping into his bed.

"Draco answer me this," Blaise questioned suddenly, "Why are we not friends with Gryffindor."

"Because it goes against our parents expectations?" Draco answered uncertainly, voice muffled by his pillow.

"Correct, now why aren't we friends with Potter?"

"Because he's a bastard you rejected me when I suggested we be friends…and he's a Gryffindor."

"Ah ha! I've got it! You're afraid of rejection!"

"I'm going to have to kill you aren't I?"

"No, because then I can't help you. Anyway, from what you've told me you didn't exactly make a good first impression. So, when he turns back up you should make friends with him!"

"Blaise," Draco said slowly, "Why would making friends with Potter be a good idea at this point in time?"

"Because, inevitably, the good guys win," Blaise said sagely, "And we are not currently supporting the good guys."

"So you saying we should turn our backs on our families, and the Dark Lord because they are 'the bad guys'?"

"Yes."

"You've been talking to Theodore again, haven't you?"

"Yes, so has everyone else, you're basically the last person we need to get on board. The way things are going, the Dark Lord losses, all our families fall apart and get bankrupt. There is no upside here."

"So you're saying we should make friends with Potter, turn on the Dark Lord, and take over our families?"

"Pretty much, yeah."

"Ok, I got it now. You actually want to die. You're a suicidal idiot who wants to take as many people with you as you can."

"C'mon, it's a good plan!"

"No, it's a stupid plan, and I fail do see what this has to do with…"

"Aurora?!"

"Yes, her," Draco nodded, "Pansy what are you doing here?"

"Have you two seen Aurora?" Pansy asked.

"Thought she was with you," Blaise replied, eyebrows furrowing.

"Yes well, she's not anymore and I'm worried she's gone to do something stupid!"

…Meanwhile…

Harry stalked through the halls of Hogwarts, making his way up to Gryffindor tower. He wasn't exactly sure what his plan was, but it involved a lot of threatening and two unorganised Weasleys. Fortunately for him, as he was moving up stairs he noticed the twins moving downstairs. From their talk they were heading to the kitchens, having missed breakfast. Harry followed them at a distance until they were in an abandoned corridor and the pair stopped.

"Why are you following us?" Fred demanded, turning to spot Harry.

"We are very busy people," George added, then he frowned, "You're a Slytherin."

"Honorary," Harry pointed out, pulling his wand, the twins were either too shocked to pull their wands or just didn't think it was actually necessary, "Thanks to you two."

"No way, we've never made anyone an honorary Slytherin," Fred argued, "How would we even do that?"

"Try turning them into a girl and leaving them in the dungeons," Harry suggested, then decided he should explain, "Fred and George Weasley, you snatched the Marauders map in you first year, gave it to me in my third, which was two years ago. You open the map by saying 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' and close it by saying, 'Mischief managed.' Now guess who."

"Harry?" Both the twins gasped.

"Well done," Harry commended, "Since it took you so long you win the booby prize which is figuring out how to undo it with the threat of me using every curse I know on you if you don't work it out, or if you tell anyone. And trust me when I say I know _a lot_ of curses."

"Right," the two red heads nodded dumbly.

"Good," Harry smiled, an immensely evil smile that freaked the two older boys out, "That was easier than expected, and make it fast."

With that he began to head back to the dungeons, feeling he had successfully dealt with the problem at hand. He could get revenge after they'd fixed it. As he was about to enter the Slytherin Common room the door flew open allowing Draco, Blaise and Pansy to come almost charging from the room. They all stopped at the sight of him and for a moment everyone just stood and blinked at each other.

"Where did you go?" Draco asked, the first to speak.

"I'm sorry, did I worry you again?" Harry asked, fighting back a smile at the irritated look Blaise was giving Draco, even if he didn't know why he was irritated, "I just went to scare the Weasley twins into doing the research for us. I'm sure they're going to be working very hard."

"Aw, she's so cute when she's being evil," Blaise cooed, throwing and arm around Harry's shoulder and smirking at Draco, "Isn't she just adorable Draco?"

Draco glared daggers at Blaise before turning back to Harry, who felt this was one of those confusing things that he just would _not_ get.

"That probably wasn't the best move," Draco pointed out, ignoring Blaise's glare, "Those two can be real trouble, they've certainly been giving Umbridge a hard time."

"Cow," Pansy replied habitually, Harry laughed despite being slightly confused by this.

"Actually, I haven't seen her around recently," Blaise pointed out, "What's with that?"

"Don't know," Draco shrugged, "I'm sure if anything important is happening we'll find out soon enough. Or one of you two will find out and explain it to the rest of us."

"Sounds like a plan," Pansy nodded, "Wanna play chess Aurora?"

"Um, I'm not very good," Harry replied.

"That's ok, me neither," Pansy shrugged, "Which is why I never play Blaise, he's brutal."

"Ok," Harry laughed, "I'll keep that in mind."

"Well, the girls are playing, Draco, play chess with me," Blaise announced.

"Why would I do that?" Draco asked, seating himself on one of the comfier chairs.

"I guess, but on the other hand we just had that whole conversation, it'd be a nice change of pace," Blasie suggested, an evil grin on his face, "I could just go talk to the girls I suppose."

"I hate you," Draco informed the other boy, as Blaise pulled out a chess set.

"You can't hate me," he argued, "I'm awesome."

"I'm awesomer!" Pansy announced, from her seat opposite Harry, who grinned.

"Ah, but sadly I am more awesome than all of you," Harry sighed in mock sadness, Draco snickered at this and Harry winked at him.

"I am so kicking your but for that!" Pansy laughed.

"That's ok, I've already foreseen the outcome of this," He put on a voice like Professor Trelawney's, "This will end in the tragic defeat of my king and I shall be plagued for many years."

"Yeah, what's with her?" Blaise laughed, "The future isn't all doom and gloom."

"Maybe not," Pansy agreed, "But I heard if you hand in reports saying lots of stuff like that you're 'destined' to pass."

The rest of the afternoon the group mostly just sat around making little jokes and laughing like good friends. Harry paused for a moment as he realised he really did consider these three, and some of the other Slytherin's his friends. He frowned as he turned this thought over in his head.

"Hey, what's up?" Draco asked, turning from the small argument Blaise and Pansy were having with Theodore Nott, who had just joined them.

"Oh, I was just thinking, we'd never really talked until this happened, I hardly even knew anything about you guys," Harry replied, watching Draco's confused expression with a weak smile, "So, isn't there the possibility that, once this is solved, we'll go back to never talking?"

"I doubt it," Draco replied seriously, for which Harry was grateful, "Blaise and Pansy seem convinced that no matter what happens they're forcing you to remain friends with us."

"What if I'm a Gryffindor?" Harry pointed out, Draco looked deep in thought.

"Well, would you want to keep hanging out with us?" Draco asked, eyebrows furrowed as he thought.

"Definitely," Harry nodded, "Though I didn't think much of you before, you're all really nice and, even if it is causing a few problems, I'm glad I got to hang out with you."

"Then we'll keep hanging out," Draco shrugged, then smirked and winked, "Even if you're a Gryffindor."

"Thanks," Harry smiled at him. He still doubted they would actually stay friends, there was a bit more in the way than just houses.

"Ok, well, I'm starved," Blaise announced suddenly, "Let's head to dinner."

"Good plan," Draco agreed, "You coming Theodore?"

"Yeah, might as well, I think I'd like to spend some more time with the honorary Slytherin," Theodore replied with a smile, Harry smiled back at him before turning around.

"Vincent, Gregory, we're heading down to the Great Hall," he called. Vincent and Gregory both looked up from their game of exploding snap before wandering over to the group. The Slytherins all headed downstairs, chatting happily.

In the Great Hall they all took their seats at the Slytherin table and Harry looked over to see the twins in deep conversation over pieces of parchment and even a couple of books. Fred looked up and Harry raised an eyebrow as their eyes met, Fred's eyes fell back down to the table almost immediately. Dinner continued as normal until McGonagall stood up and called for quiet.

"Due to circumstances beyond our control," McGonagall announced in a hard voice, Harry assumed these 'circumstances' had something to do with Umbridge, "Monday's classes have been cancelled. All homework is to be turned in during your next class, and classes shall return to normal on Tuesday. Thank you."

"Recon that's got something to do with the lack of Umbridge siting's?" Pansy asked.

"Probably," Harry nodded, "But an extra day without classes, that's pretty good."

"Yep, another day for slacking off!" Blaise agreed, stretching out in his chair, "Life is pretty good."

"Life is going pretty well at the moment," Theodore replied.

**Draco** just rolled his eyes at the predictableness that was his friends when they were relaxed. Aurora smiled at all of them, but she still had that kind of sad look in her eyes, like she believed this was all just going to disappear once she got her mess cleaned up. Draco tapped her foot with his under the table to get her attention, she looked at him in surprise and he raised an eyebrow. Her eyebrows furrowed for a moment before she seemed to catch on, she shook her head and gave him a kind smile and a shrug before turning back to the rest of the group, laughing along to some joke Blaise had just made.

Draco frowned, she was kind of odd. She never really did what he expected, going after the Weasley twins for one thing, most would consider that a suicide mission. Maybe she was a Gryffindor, that level of stupidity, but she'd proved she also had a cruel side, when she wanted, even if it was only for revenge. He kind of wished he'd met her last year, then he could have taken her to the Yule ball, that would've been nice. He'd learnt a little about her, she was determined and hardworking but liked free time, she wasn't very good at chess, she was friendly and seemed very loyal. Still, he'd like to get to know her a little more, especially if she was convincing herself that this wouldn't last.

"Do you play Quidditch?" Draco asked suddenly, **Harry**'s face lit up.

"Well, I'm not on a team," he replied, "But I'm a pretty decent Seeker."

"Cool, do you want to come to Quidditch practice tomorrow?" Draco offered.

"Can I?" Harry asked excitedly, he'd missed flying so bad, though it was technically Draco's fault he wasn't on the team anymore, "Won't I get in the way?"

"Nah, it'll be fine," Draco assured, "Especially if you can play Seeker, 'cause that way I can practise with you."

"That'd be absolutely brilliant!" Harry announced, "I haven't flown in ages! I'm going to have to borrow a broom though."

"No problem, it'll be fine," **Draco** smiled, it'd be fun to have some competition at practise, "But you're going to have to get up early."

"That's fine," Aurora nodded, eyes all lit up at the idea. _She's kind of adorable,_ Draco thought idly, _Merlin I'm glad Blaise doesn't know Legilimancy_. He looked over to his friend, who was smirking at him with a look of 'I know exactly what you're thinking and I have every intention to hold it over your head.' _Damn, maybe he does,_ Draco thought, _I should look into Occlumency._


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up really early the following morning, his brain having heard the words 'Quidditch practice' had decided he needed to get up as soon as possible. Today he had no uncertainties about where he was when he woke up, only two days and he was perfectly comfortable living with people who had previously been his bitter enemies. After getting dressed he made his way down stairs to the Common room to wait for Draco.

_I wonder how long it's going to take Fred and George,_ he thought idly, _I wonder how girls deal with their hair when they're flying, it gets bloody everywhere, how do they keep it out of their face? I definitely prefer short hair, I don't get guys with long. Pansy said she doesn't have any issues with it. Merlin I had to listen to her talk about boys! And me…that was the line. If I'm still friends with this lot after this is fixed, she's going to attack me, I can just see it. I'll be missing for another week while she tries to fix my hair._

"What are you thinking about?" Draco asked, making Harry jump.

"Pansy," he replied with a shrug, "She really does love to talk."

"Yeah," Draco chuckled, "But if you listen closely sometime you learn new things. Other times she just rambles on and on and on, and you later find out that the rambling was all to hint at something she knew that you didn't and it was all immensely entertaining for her."

"She's kind of evil," Harry chuckled as the pair wandered down to breakfast. Vincent and Gregory were already down there, making sure they got enough food before practise.

"Yeah, she sticks by her friends though, even if it is in her annoying 'I know everything' kind of way," Draco nodded.

"You sure she and Blaise are never getting together?" Harry asked sceptically, "They seem to have a lot in common."

"Well, if they outgrow the brother-sister phase they might stand a chance but, otherwise, nope."

"Sounds fair," Harry laughed, sitting down beside Draco today as there was hardly anyone else in the Hall, and no one to watch at the Gryffindor table. The pair ate a quick breakfast before heading down to the pitch with Vincent and Gregory. Harry was given a broom and allowed to join in with the regular drills before a practise Snitch was released.

Harry had flown against Draco before and was fairly confident he could outfly the other boy, though he did often have a broom advantage. Now they were both riding Nimbus 2001's, which he'd never flown before and needed to adjust to. It was also a whole different game without the need for glasses. Still, as he and Draco circled the pitch it didn't look like the other boy was taking him seriously so he went into a sudden dive. Draco, seeing the sudden movement took off after him, suddenly Harry changed direction and was heading towards Draco instead, a confident grin in place. Draco's eyes widened, but he seemed to catch on and pushed himself faster rather than slowing down, this caused them to avoid collision and Draco pulled out of his dive to come level with Harry.

"What was that?" **Draco** demanded, maybe this girl was insane after all.

"You weren't taking me seriously," Aurora chided him, "Also you fall for faints way to easily."

"OK then, little Miss Masterful, it's on," Draco challenged, Aurora merely grinned and raised an eyebrow before moving herself higher to get a better view. Draco followed her lead and made sure to keep one eye on her and one eye out for the Snitch.

About half an hour from the end of practise the score was Aurora 5, Draco Nil. Draco had to admit, she was a natural on a broom, and with skills to rival Potter's.

"Ok, I've got a challenge for you," Draco announced, sitting beside her in the air.

"Really?" Aurora asked sceptically, very in her element.

"Yep, let's say if I catch the next Snitch this time I get a special prize," Draco suggested.

"What about the five times I already caught it?" Aurora pointed out.

"We didn't have it set for those, and it proves this is more of a challenge for me," Draco countered, "But, if you don't want to, I mean, I totally get it."

"No way," Aurora laughed, "You're on!"

"Excellent," Draco grinned, scoring the pitch for the little gold ball. He didn't really know what he wanted the 'reward' to be, but it'd sounded good at the time, and he was more enthusiastic when there was something on the line.

Aurora dived, but Draco recognised it as a faint as he'd just spotted the little ball and it was nowhere near her. He dived for it, determined to get there first. Aurora seemed to notice this and was hot on the balls trail as well, she seemed to be able to push her boom unnaturally fast. Draco pushed his own even faster and they were both reaching out for it, Aurora had a little more distance though and Draco wrapped his hand around the ball right before she snatched for it.

"Yes!" Draco announced loudly, feeling ridiculously triumphant about this. Aurora looked slightly in shock and her mouth was moving slightly, like she was talking to herself. He flew over to her with a smug grin in place and raised an eyebrow. Aurora shook herself slightly before smiling at him.

"Looks like you beat me this time," she offered.

"Yep, guess I just need the right encouragement," Draco nodded, "I guess 'cause I always have such a hard time against Potter I started slacking a little."

"If you enjoy playing that shouldn't matter," Aurora informed him, "You need to focus on the thrill that comes with catching the Snitch before you're opponent, not you're need to catch to win. Trust me, focus more on why you _want_ to do something and you'll do it better."

"Why I want to do something, huh?" Draco asked thoughtfully as they landed, Aurora nodded smiling encouragingly at him. Draco stared at the floor as they walked, what did he want? It reminded him of his talk with Blaise, did he really want to be following the Dark Lord his whole life? No, he didn't like the sound of that, in fact it was bordering on awful.

_Dammit Draco, get a grip_, He thought harshly, _Just because some girl turns up and give some advice around the same time as Blaise losses his grip on reality doesn't mean you should join him! That's moronic. Father would kill me if he heard any of this was going on, Potter would be laughing his arse off if he realised what the Slytherins were thinking about. Aurora reminds me of him so much, that's so messed up! Dammit, I bet Blaise hired her just to give me a complex! I don't think she'd do that though, unless I'd pissed her off, that's a distinct possibility for a non Slytherin. Which isn't really my fault because…no I'd probably do it anyway around people who aren't my friends._

Suddenly Aurora's face appeared in his line of sight, she looked concerned. Draco blinked rapidly in surprise, why did it make his stomach feel like this to see her concerned about him? There was some twisted deity tossing his life back and forth between its hands for maximum confusion.

"Draco, you ok?" Aurora asked gently, "You look like something's annoying you."

"Sorry," Draco sighed, "I'm really fine, it just turns out of got a few tough decisions to make." Aurora watched him for a moment, still looking concerned, then the concern turned to determination.

"Well I'll back you up!" She said determinedly, nodding to herself. Draco did not see where this sudden passion came from, but it was making his insides squirm again, Aurora continued, "No matter what happens I'll stick up for you 'kay? I know you can make the right decisions."

_So no pressure,_ Draco thought, with holding the urge to roll his eyes and, instead, giving her a friendly smiled, _I wish you'd stop making it sound like there's worlds between us, though._

"C'mon," Draco said, "The others will being waiting for us to join them for lunch."

"Brilliant, I'm starving," Aurora announced, happily walking beside Draco to the Great Hall. In the Great Hall Aurora took up her regular seat next to Pansy and Draco sat beside Blaise, who was eyeing him off funny.

"What'd you do?" he asked suspiciously, making Draco raise an eyebrow.

"Nothing," he replied easily, putting some food on his plate.

"Why not?"

"What do you mean 'why not'," Draco asked.

"Draco, you invited the girl you like to go do something she enjoys with you, this is bordering on a date, and you're telling me you did nothing?" Blaise demanded.

"We practised Blaise," Draco sighed, "That's what people do at practise. She has skills to rival Potter's own, oh, I still haven't decided what I want…"

"Want?" Blaise repeated confusedly.

"Yeah, I made a challenge where if I caught the Snitch before her in the last go we had I'd get a reward, but I never told her what it was, so I'm yet to actually decide," Draco explained.

"Kiss her," Blaise deadpanned.

"What?" Draco demanded, choking on his food and attracting the girl's attention's for a moment. Blaise just rolled his eyes at this and waved the girls that it was ok.

"Kiss her, she's friendly, she's a good Quidditch player, she's cute and you're into her," Blaise said, "Logically you move on from here to _kiss her_."

"You don't have logic, your logic died," Draco argued, "I decided this yesterday."

"Oh, I get it, she said something that made you think about our talk right?" Blaise summarised, "So have you agreed yet? It's a brilliant plan and you know it."

"No, it's an illogical plan," Draco argued, "Even if we did somehow join the good guys without them all wanting kill us, we wouldn't have anywhere to go because if we went home our parents would kill us. Ultimately this plan seems to end with us all being dead."

"So kiss her."

"What?"

"Look, either you agree to this plan or you kiss her," Blaise announced decidedly, "You're choice."

"That will _not_ make you happy!" Draco argued, "I do one and you'll keep pushing till I've done them both."

"Well, yes, but I'm going to do that anyway so you might as well get one out of the way," Blaise pointed out.

"You, are a horrible person," Draco replied grouchily.

"Maybe," Blaise shrugged, "On the other hand, Aurora could use saving from the constant boy talk Pansy's putting her through."

"Aurora, Blaise's driving me nuts," Draco announced suddenly , looking to Aurora who looked relieved at the distraction, "Want to go for a walk?"

"Ok," absolutely no hesitation in her reply, Aurora stood up from the table, "Sorry Pansy, I'll see you later, ok?"

"Was she really that bad?" Draco asked as they left the hall.

"These only so much boy talk I can listen to," Aurora replied, looking exhausted. Draco raised an eyebrow.

_She's definitely weird,_ Draco thought, _Though Pansy does have one hell of a mouth. She was also really willing to come with me, no hesitation. She's only known us for about two days, she shouldn't trust us that fast. What am I going to do with you?_

_Kiss her._ Blaise's voice pushed its way into his thoughts and he bit back a groan of irritation at his friends' interfering ways.

"Hey, Draco," Aurora stopped suddenly, they were in a fairly unused corridor and Draco was a bit too absorbed in his own thoughts, which apparently involved the invasion of personal space, to acknowledge what was being said.

"Yeah?" He asked, not realising he'd backed Aurora into the wall, partially because the feel of her breath was making his brain fuzzy.

"Uh, I mean, h-how did you know P-Pansy was talking about boys?" Merlin that stutter was cute. Draco lent in and pressed his lips to Aurora's, slipping his hand through her hair. Much to his pleasure, after a moment, Aurora responded, adding some pressure to the kiss. He gently pressed his tongue to her lips and was immensely pleased when she opened her mouth slightly, allowing his tongue entry. Eventually he pulled away for air and watched her talk deep gulps. Her eyes were slightly glazed over and when she looked up to meet his her eyes widened slightly. She raised one, slightly shaky, hand to her mouth.

"Oh…" Draco heard her breathe, missing the rest of what she said. His eyebrow's furrowed in confusion, she could have pushed him off, what was the problem?

"Auror…" he started, but she was already moving, slipping past him and taking off down the hall at a run, "Hey!"

**Harry** pushed himself faster, wanting as much distance as possible between him and the blonde. Draco had just kissed him! What the Hell?!

_You kissed him back,_ piped up a little voice in the back of his head, _Quite passionately. Dammit shut up._

Draco was gaining, so he made the logical decision and darted into a secret passageway as he went around a corner. He heard Draco curse as he ran past the hiding place where Harry was bent double catching his breath. He made his way through the passageway which, conveniently, led to the library. He was going to murder Fred and George if they said they couldn't fix this.

"Yes, but now how do we find him?" came George's voice.

"We, er…"

"Have you found it?" Harry demanded, still breathing heavily.

"Yes!" Fred announced triumphantly, "C'mon up to the Common room and we can fix it!"

"Brilliant," Harry huffed, "Let's go then."

The trio headed up to Gryffindor tower, taking short cuts and secret passageways so they didn't have to explain why two Gryffindors were leading a Slytherin girl up to their Common room. Once there Harry told George where to find his Invisibility cloak and, with Harry safely hidden, they made their way up to the dorms.

"Ok, I can do this," Fred said once Harry had taken off the cloak and George was out of the way, "Then we can pretend like this never happened." Harry narrowed his eyes at that, they had no idea what he'd gone through. He'd kissed _Malfoy_!

"Dammit, just do the spell!" Harry snapped, making the twins jump as they weren't used to his anger being directed at them.

"Right," Fred replied, he muttered the incantation under his breath. Harry, slowly, opened his eyes to find himself looking down at a very male body. He let out a sigh of relief.

"So, er, Harry," George tried tentatively.

"I'm going to change, you ever speak of this again and its curses for you, got it?" Harry commanded. Both of the twins nodded silently, edging away from the room and the powerful wizard who may have gained a complex because of them.

Harry wasted no time in changing into some of his clothes and hiding Pansy's at the bottom of his trunk. He then collapsed into his nice Gryffindor bed and wished, very strongly, to wipe the last three days from existence…but he could still taste Draco in his mouth!

_I kissed Draco! I kissed Draco! Oh dear Merlin, what am I gonna do?_ He thought in panic, _I kissed Draco Malfoy, who thought I was a girl and made me an honorary Slytherin and he totally kissed me! Dammit, what the hell is this? What happened to my normal life when all I had to worry about was people making moves to kill me? That'd be nice, can someone come try and kill me now? Dammit Voldemort, why don't you ever show up when I want you too?_

A little niggling voice pointed out that turning suicidal would not solve problems and that he needed to think this through. Important things to note:

-Draco kissed me

-I still want to be friends with the Sytherins

-Draco kissed me

-Draco only kissed me because I was a chick, now I'm not

-Draco (And the other Slytherins for that matter) all hate my guts right now

_Wait Draco hates me again…that sucks! No, wait, hating good. It is good that the hot, blonde pureblood hates me. When did Draco become hot? Draco is not hot! I'm not into guys! Oh dear Merlin being a girl messed with my brain! Ah, this totally sucks!_

Harry refused to move, part of him hoping he'd pass out and wake up to realise this was some really messed up dream, most of him just trying to work out why the thought of not talking to Draco anymore was making him feel sick.

"Harry?" questioned Ron's voice.

"What Wea…Ron, Ron, hey Ron, what's up?" Harry asked, sitting up as he realised he'd almost remained in Slytherin mode.

"Where've you been?" demanded Hermione, storming in behind Ron, "We've been worried sick, I was about to go tell McGonagall!"

"Wait, Hermione, you got my message right?" Harry asked.

"Yes, but it didn't explain anything! What were we meant to think Harry?"

"That I was ok and working out the fastest possible way to fix things."

"What things?" Ron demanded.

"Thingy things!" Harry snapped, then took a deep breath, "Look guys, I'm sorry, but I'm exhausted and I have a lot of thinking to do. The important thing is, I'm fine and no one got hurt, ok?"

"O…kay," Hermione replied, not used to Harry reining in his temper, "Come on Ron." His two friends left the room and Harry flopped back into the bed. It was really weird being called 'Harry' again, he was so freaking confused!

Pushing himself up Harry made the decision that things needed doing and, therefore, pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment. First things first, he had to write to his Slytherin friends. Using his practised 'Aurora' hand writing Harry scrawled a note.

Hey guys,

Sorry I just up and disappeared on you, the Weasley twins reversed what they'd done so I guess it's back to life as normal now. Please don't take this the wrong way, I really loved spending time with you guys and it was great to get to know you, but things might be a bit more complicated than I let on.

Pansy, thanks for letting me borrow your clothes and I'll try to get them back to you as soon as possible. Blaise, try not to drive Draco up the wall? I know how much fun you have with it but I don't think it's good for him. I want to thank both of you for helping me out when I was in a tight spot.

Draco, I'm sorry I ran off before, you kind of took me by surprise. I owe you the most and this isn't how I wanted to say goodbye, but sometimes reality breaks into niceties. I really meant it went I said I still wanted to hang out with you, but at this point I don't think you would. Also, I meant everything I said at the pitch, and I was very impressed with your catch, keep getting better, ok?

If any of you see me around, feel free to say hi…or something. I'm sure I'll be hearing something from you, without a doubt. Again, thanks for everything and I'm sorry about how things turned out.

All the best,

Aurora

Harry sighed as he read over the letter, it seemed to be lacking…something. Sighing again he folded it and headed down to the Common room where Hermione and Ron were having a quiet discussion. He rolled his eyes when they both fell silent at the sight of him, he'd brought this on himself.

"You guys coming down for dinner?" Harry asked, gesturing to the door.

"Yes," Ron exclaimed, "I'm starving!"

"Don't exaggerate Ron," Hermione scolded, Harry chuckled, Pansy was totally right about them. Just outside the Great Hall Harry put a charm on his note, without either of his friends noticing and it floated over to where the Pansy, Blaise and Draco were already seated. Pansy was the first to notice it, as Blaise and Draco seemed to be having an argument. Harry watched concernedly from the Gryffindor table, Draco looked crestfallen and pissed and worried. That so was not good for the poor blonde. Harry looked determinedly at his plate as he saw Pansy attract their attention to the note, he had nothing left to do now.

…

"All the best, Aurora," Pansy finished, the trio sat in an awkward silence, Pansy and Blaise shared a look that **Draco** didn't see due to having his head on the table.

"I officially hate you Blaise," Draco grumbled, "This is all your fault."

"I still don't see why anything is _my_ fault here," Blaise replied.

"At least we know she's ok, right?" Pansy offered.

"It's your fault because you bloody went and told me to kiss her," Draco answered. Silence.

"You, kissed her?" Blaise deadpanned.

"…"

"Draco! Why wasn't I told of this?!" Pansy demanded, "What kind of kiss? I need details!"

"Shut up, I'm not talking to either of you."

"Potter's back," Blaise threw out nonchalantly.

"I don't care."

"He and Granger are making out," Pansy said challengingly. Draco's head flew of the table and he immediately found Potter, who was watching his friends with a smirk on his face, but was in no way making out with anyone.

"Since when does Potter smirk?" Draco asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"Good question," Blaise nodded, "Why don't you go ask?"

"Yes that'd go down well," Draco replied, "Hi Potter me and my Slytherin buddies were just watching you and we were wondering when it was you started smirking?"

"Well, I don't think that'd be the best way to phrase it," Blaise said.

"If you're going to do anything better do it soon," Pansy informed, "Potter's leaving, alone."

"I'm not going to talk to him."

"Fine, I'm going to go tell him you admire his Seeker abilities."

"I hate you Blaise, I hate you so much," Draco growled as he got up and stalked out of the Great Hall after Harry, "Oi, Potter."

"What Dra…Malfoy? What do you want, Malfoy?" **Harry** demanded, slipping up again due to habit.

"Where'd you disappear to the last few days?" Draco demanded, though looking confused.

"Around," Harry replied, recognising that this wasn't what Draco had actually wanted to say he waited for the other boy to speak again. Draco merely stood there and eyed him off, after a moment of this Harry was getting worried, "Malfoy, you ok?"

**Draco** looked up into Harry's eyes and his stomach did a flip at the sight of the concerned green eyes looking at him like that. They were the same, he was sure of it. Aurora and Harry had the exact same eyes, even if Harry did wear glasses. This was just cruel, no matter what Draco may have done he didn't think he deserved this.

"I, I have to go," Draco informed Harry, wandering off towards the dungeons. **Harry**'s gaze followed him, still concerned and confused. Blaise and Pansy suddenly wandered up behind him, watching Draco walk off.

"You really did a number on him Potter," Pansy informed him, making Harry jump as he hadn't noticed them.

"Yeah, what'd you say?" Blaise asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry fought to smile at his two had been friends and instead shrugged.

"I got no idea what's up with him," Harry said, having mastered the character change while hanging out with them, "But you have fun dealing with him, it's not my problem." With that Harry headed up to Gryffindor tower, not seeing the annoyed looks the two Slytherin's were giving him.


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the week continued fairly uneventfully, Harry managed to avoid any more detentions and nothing extremely weird happened. The Slytherin end of things seemed pretty calm as well, except Draco seemed to be doing his best to avoid Harry while Pansy and Blaise seemed to be around every corner.

Still, these were things Harry could live with. He could even manage the twisting pain in his gut every time he saw Draco turn around because he'd realise Harry was in his path and the flipping when he caught Draco looking at him across the hall, as much as he tried to will away these reactions. The other irritation he had to put up with was regular flashes back to the kiss, having Draco's lips on his, and his tongue!

OK, so maybe things weren't exactly normal but they'd been liveable, until Friday night that is. Harry was making him way to the Common room, it was rather late and he imaged everyone else was asleep. He'd just said the password before he felt magic tingle over his body and the world went black.

Next morning Harry woke up in one of the Gryffindor armchairs, he blinked for a moment before he remembered he'd fallen asleep finishing off his homework. He'd had some really weird dream about Blaise and Pansy, he still kind of missed them so he just shrugged it off. Running a hand through his hair he noted that he was wearing Muggle clothes, and should probably change. On the other hand, he was comfortable in Muggle clothes and it was a Saturday so he didn't need his uniform. Stretching Harry wandered down towards the Great Hall, not bothering to struggle through his fog filled brain, part of which was telling him that it was too early for Gryffindors to be up. This caused the interesting event of making Harry walk into the Great Hall, see literally no one but Draco and, therefore, go take his regular seat across from the blonde.

"Morning Draco," Harry yawned as he helped himself to some food.

**Draco** sat, stock still, and stared as the boy he'd actively been trying to avoid calmly sat across from him, helping himself to the food. The other thing that stopped him from moving was Harry's appearance, it looked like someone had specifically set him up to be sexy, which Harry had never actually been before but he pulled off really well. With the 'just screwed someone' hair and the tight Muggle clothes that showed off some muscles he'd apparently built up at some point. Harry seemed completely unaware of all this and showed no signs that he planned on leaving.

_What the Hell?_ Draco thought, _We should not be calmly eating breakfast together, we should be glaring at each other across the room. I should not be sitting here thinking you look like a girl I'm apparently never gonna see again, or that you look sexy and totally fuckable. Why did I even come to breakfast so early? Oh, right, Blaise started making lots of noise and said if it was bugging me I should just come down to breakfast…Blaise sent me down to breakfast, someone gave Harry makeover…_

"Those bastards," Draco growled, Harry blinked up at him.

"Who're bastards?" He asked easily, cocking his head to the side.

"Blaise and Pansy," Draco explained, "They totally set us up."

"Really?" Harry asked, "Thank them for me then? This is the most relaxed I've felt all week."

"Why? Someone been giving you a hard time?" Draco asked, Harry smirked.

"I guess you could say that," he shrugged, "But it's rather complicated."

"I'll try to keep up," Draco replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Ok then, I think a may be falling in love," Harry answered and Draco's eyebrow's furrowed.

"So, what's you point?"

"Well, this person, I don't think they're ever going to like me, particularly because they seem to like someone else, and I think this other person is why I'm falling for this first person. I just said a lot more than I should have."

"Still want me to thank those idiots? They may have slipped you something."

"Oh well, what about you? Something's been grating on you all week."

"I kissed a girl and she then disappeared off the face of the earth," Draco supplied.

"You're probably not looking hard enough," Harry suggested.

"Look, Harry, unless you're Aurora, please leave me to freak out about my life in peace."

"Got it in one," Harry chuckled, he had a nice deep throated chuckle, Draco liked it.

"No bloody way," Draco challenged, eyeing Harry up for the millionth time since he'd concluded Harry was the only person who came close to Aurora.

"Way, the twins got drunk and turned me into a chick and dumped in in the dungeons. I wake up to find a friendly, charming Draco Malfoy who is more than willing to help me out, next thing I know the Slytherins are amazing and I'm wearing lacy underwear. Which I'm not anymore by the way."

"Harry," Draco said, standing up. Harry followed his lead and stood up as well, only to be grabbed by the front of the shirt and pulled into a very passionate kiss. When Draco finally pulled away there was an evil glint in his eyes.

"You, my friend, are in so much trouble for running off the other day," he informed Harry, whose eyes widened fractionally as the blonde pulled him into another kiss.

* * *

"I cannot believe this!" Pansy squealed, "Draco's gay!"

"For the love of Merlin we eat there!" Blaise groaned, holding his hand out for his winnings.

"No, technically he had the hots for Harry as a girl as well, so he's bi," Theodore pointed out nonchalantly.

"Fair point, you win Theodore," Pansy nodded, handing over two Galleons. Blaise made a face but did the same.

"Wonderful, pleasure doing business with you," Theodore grinned, "Anything else you wanna bet on?"

"No," Blaise replied, "Betting with you sucks."

* * *

Harry stood in the doorway of the Slytherin Common room, waiting for Draco to finish yelling at his friends for not alerting him to their knowledge that 'Aurora' was bloody Harry Potter. Harry, personally, thought they were lucky he didn't realise they'd been betting on his sexuality. It had now been a week since they started 'dating' and they were planning on going public today, because Umbridge had been giving Harry a hard time and Draco want everyone to know that the Slytherins now backed him up.

Pansy at one point had come up to Harry and informed him that he could keep all the clothes she'd leant him, and given him said clothes in a parcel that was now hiding at the bottom of his trunk. He wasn't sure what she thought he'd be doing with that, but he was pretty sure he was fine with the not knowing. Eventually Draco turned and noticed Harry, who by this point was staring into space while he waited.

"Ok, I'm done," Draco announced, "To breakfast!"

"So, Harry's eating with us today, right?" Pansy asked.

"Yep," Harry replied, "I figured it was less likely for the Slytherins to attack me than for the Gryffindors to attack you guys."

"So, what are the expected reactions?" Blaze asked.

"Oh! I got two Galleons that…"

"Please don't bet on my friends," Harry cut in, "Or at least do it where I can't hear you."

"Right, no betting on the Gryffindors 'till everyone's buddy buddy, we remember," Pansy assured.

The little group wandered into the Great Hall, ignoring the hush that fell over the students at the sight of Harry Potter walking into the room with a bunch of Slytherins. Harry took the seat he was accustomed to at the Slytherin table, allowing him to see the Gryffindors. The difference was, now Draco sat next to him and Pansy sat opposite.

Harry easily helped himself to some food, ignoring the murmurs that had broken out. Draco, in a way, was being a good influence, it was much easier for Harry to deal with people talking about him now, he kind of wished they'd gotten together back in second year. Though it probably would have made the stories even worse, Heir of Slytherin now dating a Slytherin, yep, that would've worked well.

"What's up with the Weasley duo?" Draco asked, pointing to Fred and George who were a slightly green colour.

"Oh, I informed them that due to their 'prank' I was now dating you and I expect them to be fully supportive if they don't want me to kill them for it," Harry replied with a shrug, "I think they're under the impression that they made me gay and, had they not done that, I'd be on my way to dating some girl about now. They're worried people will realise this and turn on them."

"Oh, sounds fair," Draco nodded, "Pass the Bacon?"

"Sure."

…Across the room…

"Why is Harry sitting over there?" Ron demanded from his seat beside Hermione, who was looking thoughtful.

"Well, it would explain a few things," she mumbled, nodding to herself, "It does seem the logical deduction."

"What?" Ron demanded.

"Harry's gay Ron," Hermione sighed, "And currently dating Malfoy, I think Parkinson probably did something that makes his hair more manageable and give it that look."

"That, doesn't even…" Ron stuttered, then rounded on the twins, "What are you two do doing."

"We are fully supportive," Fred replied immediately.

"He seems happy," George put in.

"…"

"We have to leave," they both announced, getting up and walking out of the room, giving Harry and the Slytherins week smiles as they did so. Ron made some unintelligent noises before pushing himself up from the table.

"No, Ron, don't," Hermione called, but he was already on his way to the Slytherin table. Hermione huffed, collected her stuff and went after him, idiot was going to get himself killed. Sure, Hermione wasn't totally confident in the Slytherins, but she doubted Harry would just jump to dating Draco without proof that they_ weren't_ total jerks.

Harry was laughing happily when Ron stormed over, he'd kind of been expecting this. Hermione was the peace keeper really, he and Ron could be total assholes. This in mind he'd made sure that none of the Slytherins were going to retaliate to his stupidity.

"Harry, what is this?" Ron demanded, Harry opened his mouth but Ron continued talking, Draco raised an eyebrow, "These bloody idiots are evil, remember? I swear, if…"

They never heard what he swore as Hermione made the executive decision to hit him over the head with her copy of the Daily Prophet, which made Pansy, Blaise and Draco snicker.

"Sorry, he's not good with surprises," Hermione informed them, not really sure what to do with herself.

"Not to worry Hermione," Harry replied with a smile, Ron shot him a glare "Thanks though, anyway, Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Blaise and Draco. There, now we are all on a first name basis."

"Hermione, you can sit next to me," Pansy offered, apparently excited at the idea of another girl, who was actually a girl, joining them. Ron continued to stay grumpily at the group as Hermione hesitantly sat down, then he noticed _Malfoy_ eyeing him off.

"What?" Ron demanded, Draco smirked slightly and Harry wasn't paying attention.

"Not good with surprises, huh?" Draco asked, Ron made a face, "Hey, Harry?"

"Yeah, what's up?" Harry replied, turning around only to be pulled into a kiss. His eyes slip closed as Draco deepened the kiss, there was an odd thump, but the two boys ignored it, too wrapped up in their more personal business.

"Draco," called Blaise's voice, "Draco, Draco! Dammit, we're eating here!" Draco pulled away to give Blaise a hard glare.

"I was in the middle of something," the blonde pointed out, Harry just sat there, blinking dazedly. Draco loved it when he did that.

"Yes, well, you made Weas, er, Ron faint and I think Umbridge has gone catatonic," Blaise commented, then turned slightly, "You're holding up well Granger."

"I had thought this was a possibility," Hermione replied, blushing slightly as she avoided looking at her best friend, "I'm glad Harry's happy, it'll just take some people time to adjust."

Harry blinked himself out of his dazed state and smiled at Hermione.

"Thanks," he said, "I'm glad you still back me up."

"Not a problem Harry, but have fun proving to Ron that the Slytherins aren't all evil bastards," Hermione pointed out.

"Who says we're not?" Blaise asked, looking like he was ready to invade some personal space, until Pansy hit him over the head.

"Ignore him," she suggested, "He just likes messing with people's heads."

"Don't worry Harry, onetime thing, I swear," Draco assured, nodding towards Ron, "Besides, I'll make it up to him with Quidditch tickets or something, though it may have to wait till we finish the war because, evidently, dating you means I lose a lot of my rich person privileges."

"Good point, speaking of we're going to have to talk to Dumbledore about going into hiding, 'cause Merlin knows we can't go home," Theodore put in, giving Hermione an easy wave as he stepped over Ron to join them.

"I told you, did I not tell you? This was stupid plan," Draco informed them all. Harry rolled his eyes, then a smirk found its way onto his face. He leant over to Draco's side and whispered something in his ear. The others couldn't hear but Draco's eyes widened fractionally and he stood up from the table and grabbed Harry's wrist.

"This was brilliant plan, keep up the good work," with that Draco took off out of the Hall, dragging Harry behind him. Harry had a wicked smirk on his face, and seemed very pleased with this reaction.

"I hope they remember to lock the door this time," Blaise pointed out.

"Good thing that spare room was already set up," Pansy nodded, then turned to Hermione and looked her over before grabbing the other girls wrist, "Come with me, I'm on a roll!"

"Wait! Where…?"

"Just don't struggle," Blaise called, "She gets irritated if you disagree with her methods."

Ron sat up with a groan to see Theodore and Blaise staring at him curiously, the former not actually knowing why he'd passed out.

"Where'd my friends go?" Ron demanded as he stood up.

"Well, Pansy ran off dragging Hermione with her, so I imagine they're off doing something girly," Blaise supplied.

"Yeah, pretty much the same for Draco and Harry, except for the girly part, and the looks on their faces…" Theodore said thoughtfully.

"And you two are ok with this?" Ron demanded, the other two looked at each other, then back at Ron.

"Yes," they answered together.

"Oh, for the love of…I need to lie down," Ron grumbled.

"Well, when you've got a moment I wanna go a round at chess," Blaise called.

…At the Teacher's table…

"So, Potter and Malfoy," McGonagall nodded, not really sure what to do with the commotion going on at the Slytherin table.

"Lucius is going to kill me," Snape supplied, head in his hands.

"I just don't get how any of this happened," McGonagall replied, "On day they're bitter rivals the next their dating, just…how?"

"I don't even want to know," Snape answered.

Flitwick didn't take part in this conversation as he was busy snickering at Umbridge who was frozen with her hand halfway to her mouth, evidently having a mental breakdown over the two male students kissing. Most of the other teachers were still trying to wrap their minds around the fact that they'd just seen Potter and Malfoy _kiss_ before running out of the Hall together.

"This has got to go on our list of extremely weird Hogwart's activities," Sprout mumbled, "So that means it's Severus and Minerva's point right?"

"I don't need any more points," McGonagall mumbled, "Marauders, Weasley twins, now this, why can't I have normal students?"

"I told you, Gryffindors are insane," Snape replied, "See, it's not just prejudice."

"OK, you win."

* * *

A few weeks later…

"Dammit how do you keep doing that!" Blaise demanded as Ron called checkmate again.

"An amazing level of skill," Ron replied, grinning widely, "Playing again?"

"Of course," Blasie responded immediately, "And c'mon, someone has to be able to beat you."

"Nope," Hermione replied when he turned to her beseechingly, "I stopped playing him ages ago."

"I suck at chess, remember," Harry put in before Blaise could even ask. He was currently sitting in one of the loveseats in the Gryffindor Common room with Draco, who was watching the chess matches with an extremely pleased look. Harry rolled his eyes and grinned at Hermione, who brushed a piece of hair from her face, shrugged, and smiled back. Harry and Hermione acted as rebuffs for each other at the moment as Pansy was constantly getting on the two of them about their hair, and clothes, and maintaining all the work she'd put into their appearances, which for Harry apparently meant he had to work out and had been given a training regime, much to Draco's amusement.

"At some point you two are going to have to finish your homework," Hermione pointed out as the chess pieces reorganised themselves.

"Already done," Draco and Harry replied as the other two boys groaned.

"I wish you two had started dating years ago," Hermione grinned, "Draco's being a good influence on you Harry."

"Bet you never thought you'd say that," Draco laughed, "Besides, it's more studying at the moment then homework. Planning on getting all O's Hermione?"

"I'm going to try my hardest," Hermione nodded, "What about you?"

"Well, I'm getting lots of revision in thanks to having to force Harry to study," Draco shrugged, "I may actually prove to be some competition this time."

"We'll see," Hermione laughed.

"Guys, can you please not talk about me like I'm an idiot?" Harry asked, "Besides, I mostly just needed the help in potions, and even Snape admitted I've improved."

"It'd be a Hell of a lot easier for you to improve if he didn't keep getting on your case about the smallest things," Draco grumbled, he'd had a hell of a time trying to convince Harry that Potions wasn't that hard and he could do it if he just applied himself.

"You realise that you were backing him up before all this, right?" Harry pointed out, Draco was about to reply when an eagle owl flew through the window, dropped a letter on Draco's lap. Harry and Draco stared at it before diving out of the chair, knocking the chess bored over.

"Hey watch it!"

"I was winning that time!"

"Duck and cover!"

There was a mad scramble as everyone tried to get behind something in case the letter contained a curse. For a moment nothing happened but then the envelope began to smoke."

"Howler," Blaise said wisely, "You're father's still sending them?"

"Yeah," Draco sighed, it was getting really irritating.

"Draco you have dishonoured this family! Your mother is distraught and the Dark Lord is furious," Draco rolled his eyes at his father's voice, "Your foolish decision to align yourself with the Potter boy has caused endless trouble. It's time to get back to your senses, whatever ridiculous ideas Nott and Zabini have been feeding you, you need to remember your place!"

"Wow, your dad can really talk," Harry said, raising an eyebrow, Draco just rolled his eyes.

"As the horrendous notion that you and Potter are 'dating' I wish to put an end the idea that my heir is gay. You are clearly suffering from some backfire and should report to Madam Pomfrey immediately. If these matters have not been cleared up when you return home I fully intend to have you signed into St Mungo's to find what has gone wrong. I feel you should seriously rethink your current company and _remember. Your. Place_!"

"Well, that was fun," Draco said, rolling his eyes as he wiped ash off the chair, "Isn't my life a laugh?"

"It's ok, you can stay at Headquarters," Harry assured, giving Draco a kiss, "As soon as Dumbledore gets back we'll talk to him."

"Yep, you two should have been dating years ago," Hermione nodded, "It makes Harry so much easier to deal with, he's all mellow and thoughtful."

"I think I'm offended Hermione," Harry pointed out.

"But it's ok," Draco cut in, "Cause I just got a major ego boost, thank you very much."

"You were not winning Blaise!" Ron suddenly snapped, "I told you, you can't just take every free piece and think your winning."

"For the love of…" Came Pansy's voice from the portrait hole, "Hermione what happened to you hair."

"Howler," Hermione answered in a resigned voice as the other girl fussed over the mess that had become of Hermione's hair. Harry laughed, smiling at all his friends, and his boyfriend, enjoying themselves in each other's company.


End file.
